The Survivor
by livi510
Summary: A girl from the surviving Orochi Clan...But Orochimaru wants her for something... The girl swore that she would kill Orochimaru after she found out the truth of her deceased clan...PLEASE R&R![SasuXOC] Some spoilers
1. The Beginning

Hi! I'm typing this up at some other place, not at home, since yeah, all of you know that I don't have computer anymore…but that doesn't matter! I hope some people like this story and I get more reviews…cuz I never really get any. Enjoy this first chapter!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

AND NO ONE CAN COPY MY OC! BAH!

* * *

A young girl of an age of 6 was tearing down the streets of the Sound village, being pursed by 2 burly shopkeepers, like another boy named Zaku who had stolen from the very same shop. 

"Hey! Stop, thief!" One of the men called to the 4-year-old looking girl. The girl didn't say anything but kept on running and turned into an alley, the same on that Zaku had been chased into years ago. The girl was beaten, right arm and leg fractured, bruised, yet the small girl never yelled in anguish or anything. All she got after was some peppermints that she had stolen. The girl painfully stood up, sucked on one peppermint, and stored the rest into her pocket. She then walked halfway to the entrance of the alley, when she heard a voice.

"You could be a lot stronger." And she did the same thing that Zaku did when he first met Orochimaru. When she turned back, Orochimaru was standing in front of her. She took little steps back and Orochimaru (Although she didn't know him) took two steps forward, so she was eventually at the back of the alley again. She put up her left arm, and braced for another beating but nothing happened, so she relaxed her still movable arm. Orochimaru knelt down, level with the silent girl, but she wouldn't look at him. Orochimaru tilted her chin up, and said…

"You're just like your mom." That statement surprised the girl. "Both of us are orochi, from a long time ago." With that he bit the girl at the base of the neck, but she didn't feel the pain of the cursed seal, only a tiredness enveloping her and falling asleep. She fell forward and Orochimaru picked her up as a mom would pick up her baby.

/I finally got the survivor of the Orochi Clan. But unfortunately, she's mute from when I killed off her clan two years ago. Amazing that she doesn't remember me, however./

He disappeared and went to his hideout.

* * *

HIDEOUT 

At the hideout, he ordered Kin, a teammate of Zaku, to take care of the mute girl.

/So this is the sole survivor of her clan./ Kin thought. /I actually feel sad for her./ She started binding the fractures and putting salve on the bruises.

(A/N Is that right? I'm not really sure.)

The girl sat up, awakening from her sleep.

/Where am I/ She touched the place where she was bitten and barely felt two holes. /Hm/ Then Kin came in, holding a tray that was the girl's and her own lunch.

"Here." Was all Kin said, and they both started eating although the girl was VERY reluctant at first, thinking that they were trying to poison her or something. When they finished, Kin cleaned up everything and told the girl her name.

"My name is Tsuchi Kin." The girl smiled in return. "What's your name?" At that point the mute girl frowned and shook her head. "Can you talk?" She shook her head. "Oh! Gomen nasai." The girl's face seemed to say 'It's ok.' Then the door opened and in came the OMG person of all time…Orochimaru.

(A/N Ok, so I went a bit crazy at that…)

The girl hid behind Kin, hugging her arm.

"It's ok. He's…uh…our master, Orohcimaru-sama." She still stayed where she was.

"I need to talk with her, Kin." Kin looked at the girl.

"Come on, it's ok." The girl shook her head. "Orochimaru-sama, gomen." Kin said looking at the snake.

"I need her. She must learn something."

"Did you do something?" Kin said with an accusing voice.

"Iie Kin, now…" The orochi said, voice low and dangerous. Kin looked back at the girl and whispered in her ear.

"Onegai, or else I might get killed. Onegai." When the young girl heard that, she reluctantly released her new friend's arm, but before walking over to Orochimaru, gave Kin a hug, full of love and care.

"Aww…She loves someone." The orochi said. Then what surprised him was that Kin hugged back.

"It's going to fine, ok?" Kin said and the girl nodded happily as Kin left the room.

When Kin closed the door after her, the mute girl turned back to face Orohcimaru, btu he was in front of her, startling the Orochi Clan girl.

/He was so silent./

"I will tell you something and only this. You are from the Orochi Clan of Konoha, but your mother traveled here, to the Village of Sound to escape Konoha ninja." All this was a lie except for the Orochi Clan part.

* * *

/Konoha…/ 

"Your mothered traveled to Sound to get help from me. But the Konoha ninja lay in wait, and killed her and the clan before she got help. So the Konoha shinobi are the ones that massacred your clan. When you grow up and learn more shinobi skills, we will wage war on Konoha, for your revenge…and mine." Then the snake master left the room, leaving a dumbfounded girl.

/Konoha…but why…/

/Ssssay 'Balos'./ A voice said, making the girl jump in the air. She looked around the room, and she eventually saw a foot long snake near her feet.

/'Balos'/

/Hai./ That startled the girl even more.

/You can read minds/ The snake bobbed it's head.

/Jussst remember the word./ It slithered away, and the girl, having some mischief as all little children do, followed the possibly venomous snake. She passed a door while following the mysterious snake and behind the door was an argument.

* * *

"Dosu, Zaku, are you crazy?" The girl stopped from behind the door. 

/Kin-san/ The girl slid the door to a crack.

"Kin, we have to." A guy wrapped up like an ancient Egyptian mummy said. (HAH!)

"No, we don't!" Kin snapped. But the teammates of Kin had their attention diverted to the sliding screen door.

/Ah! They spotted me! Shoot/ Before the girl could turn and run, the sliding door was flung to the side, and Zaku grabbed her wrist.

/Let me go, creep./

"Well, well, what do we have here?"

/Creep with fuzzy hair./ The girl kept on ranting inside her mind.

* * *

OK! That's the end of Chapter One. Tune in next time! XD I like doing that. CREEP WITH FUZZY HAIR! Ok, that's enough sugar for me. 


	2. Konoha

HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPPIE! YIPPEE! I hope you enjoy this chap!

Thx to my readers that reviewed.

* * *

buttons413: She wasn't really affected by the curse because…um…Orochimaru gave her an easy one? Hee hee. I just kinda thought that up, so it might be a bit confusing. It later on becomes like a normal seal.

Nicachan510: I REALLY LOVE YOU FOR ALWAYS REVIEWING! **glomp**

* * *

/Creep with fuzzy hair./ The girl kept ranting in her head.

"A little girl." At that Kin looked over to the door and saw the bishoujo. Kin rushed over and had the girl behind her in a second.

"Don't hurt her!"

"Oh? So Kin has a precious person." Dosu taunted.

"…She's the survivor of the Orochi Clan! It's Orochiamru's orders!" The mute girl peeped out from behind Kin.

/Who are they/ She tugged at Kin's dress while pointing at Dosu and Zaku. /They look weird and kinda stupid./

(A/N Ok, this really is my opinion. They really do look weird.)

"They're my teammates. Dosu is the one in the bandages and Zaku is the other one, who has air vents in his arms." Kin explained and the once lonely girl nodded her head. Then out of the blue, Orochimaru's voice came, accompanying with him a boy hidden in the shadows.

"Is there something? It looks like a fight." Orochimaru said. He looked at Kin, then the survivor. "And to possibly harm the last of the Orochi Clan." Then he frowned. "Who for some reason is still wearing street rags." Kin bowed hastily and took off with the girl dragging behind to a room stocked with clothes.

* * *

"So…thinking of a rebellion?" The hidden man said.

"No," Zaku said. "Really, Kabuto."

"Even after Orohcimaru-sama took you in from the streets like that girl?"

"…"

"Zaku. You know that I can kill you, if you think of rebellion." Orochimaru said while walking away.

/I really shouldn't. Orochimaru-sama gave me power./ Zaku thought.

/Kabuto. The master's pet./ Dosu figured.

* * *

"What color do you like?" Kin asked holding out sample colors. The girl chose blue and black. "Black or blue pants?" She pointed at black. "So black pants…" She rummaged for top. "Blue thank or shirt?" Kind questioned, holding two typed of clothing, all with a high collar, but one, the tank, having quite a big zipper. The girl chose the tank.

She finally saw her face for the first time. She had black eyes and hair a little past her shoulders, and skin color similar to Kin, but her eyes weren't like Orochimaru's at all, even though she was from the Orochi Clan, which all members should have eyes similar to the Orochi.

"All I can say, though, is that you look nice and dress like people my age." Kin remarked. "Now, Orochimaru wants to see you, so shinobi training and teaching you a jutsu."

/Jutsu? Shinobi? Am I going to become one/

* * *

"Good." Orochimaru said as Kin walked out. "Kabuto." The man from earlier came out and threw a kunai at her.

/Nani/ But she dodged it.

"So your reflexes are good. Pick up the kunai." She stood there, confused. Kabuto sighed, but she could still not see his face.

"The item I threw at you." The girl picked it up gingerly, like it was a bomb or some dangerous thing.

"Charge at Kabuto."

/This is some weird training./ She thought as she ran at Kabuto. The man dodged her swipe and kicked at her stomach, who flew back.

"Orochimaru-sama." A kid voice came, and there was a boy clad in white along with white hair. He had 2 red dots on his forehead, green eyes and was not much older than the girl, a few years older at least.

"Kimimaro. Doushite?" Orochimaru said.

"Nothing. I was hoping you could teach me a jutsu." He spotted the girl, who Orochimaru obviously still didn't tell her name. "Who's she?"

"The last of the Orochi Clan."

"Like me? The last?"

"Hai."

/The last…/ The girl thought. /We're alike./ She waved, but Kimimaro was emotionless. /I guess not./

/She doesn't deserve to be a survivor, with her cheery self. We have to fight to live./ Kimimaro stared at the small girl and prepared to kill her.

/I don't see why we are different though. We should not isolate, but combine./ Then Kimimaro suddenly launched himself at the girl, who was armed with only one kunai. Kimimaro had his bones sticking from his palms that was deadly sharp. The girl took a fighting stance, with Kimimaro nearly slicing her. It seemed like Kabuto was going to interfer, but Orochimaru said 'No'.

They clashed back and forth, until Kimimaro actually hit her.

/Ow./ Then she had a sudden flashback to what the snake said.

Flashhback(Her POV)

/'Balos'/ I thought

/Yesss./ The snake replied. /Just remember that word./

Reality(Normal POV)

/Balos/ The girl thought. Somehow it worked. There was multiple explosions of smoke. When it cleared up, Kimimaro was bound by a snake that apparently had been stabbed while everywhere else were about 10 snakes.

/A mass summoning jutsu./ Kabuto and Orochimaru htought.

/Sugoi./ Added Orochimaru. Everyone saw a foot-long sanke slide to where the girl was, and she picked it up.

/Arigatou./

/Iie. No problem./ It replied back.

/Can I keep you/

/I wass originally a sservant for your clan./ They were interrupted by Kimimaro, and she lost her kunai meanwhile.

/Shoot/ The girl thiought while running. By the look on Orochimaru's face, he was enjoying this fight.

* * *

/Ssssay 'Ssssola'./

/Do I have to/ She replied.

/No. But you might need it later./

* * *

"Orochimaru-sama, our orginal intention was to make her a shinobi.

"She's doing well, even against Kimimaro. They're the same level." He sighed. "But it was amusing. Kimimaro." At the mention of his name, the white-haired kid froze, but only for Orochimaru. "Enough." At that, the girl sat on the ground panting and relieved.

"Leave." Kimimaro and the girl bowed and left.

* * *

/That…was NOT fun. TWNF, let's say./ The girl panted out.

/My name is Ssseki./

/Hi Seki. I'm afraid I don't even know my own name. Sorry. But can I find Kin first/

/Sssure./

* * *

/There she is/ She ran to Kin. Yet when she got there, Kin whirled around and started pushing her toward the exit.

"You have to get out of here. Kimimaro is Orochimaru's next container, but if he fails him, you'll be the container instead of him!" She looked at the snake. "Explain to her later." She took off her hairtie and gave it to the girl. "This is a special one, and so you can remember me." Then she hugged the girl tightly, knowing this would be the last one. Kin replaced the hairtie that she had givent o the girl with a plain one.

/No. Kin-san./ The snake sent that to Kin.

"I'm sorry. You have to leave. I can't let you become Orochimaru's next container. This isn't farewell. I know we'll see each other again. Ja ne." She ran down the hallway, and that was the abrupt leaving.

* * *

/Sola/ Next thing the girl knew, she was on top of a giant snake's head. /Scary…/

/Oy, who are you calling sscary/

/Uh…/

/Sstop yaking. Get headed for Konoha./ The giant started moving.

/What! But that…/

/Lie. They came here to escape OROCHIMARU's ninja. But they didn't know his ninja were here too, and sso your clan wasss massssarcred. I sstil hate him, Orochimaru…Ssssss…./

/But why didn't I die/

/He needed you. Now the containersss. Orohcimaru hass made an immortal way of living, trassfering hisss mind and sssoul from person to person. Kimimaro iss next, and he knows it. But if he fails, you're next and that can't happen./ The girl didn't reply, because she was examining Kin's hairtie. It was hand woven with vivid colors and an exquisite design. The girl wore it as a bracelet, like Kin said, to remember her.

* * *

A few hours later, they were still traveling to Konoha, Seki and the girl resting.

/Ssseki, Orohcimaru iss coming./ The little one awoke with a start.

/Withhh who/ Seki replied.

/Only himssself./ Seki looked at the girl. /But there can be hidden onesss./

/The girl mussst resst. How much longer/

/Another hour or ssso./

/Can you go fassster at all, Kito/

/It might wake her./ Kito said.

/It Orochimaru along with his men are coming, it doesssn't matter./ The snake picked up the pace.

* * *

/Grr…They're speeding up./ Orochimaru thought, and sped up to match their pace.

* * *

/Konoha. We're there./ Kito thought to Seki.

/Hey. Wake up./ Seki though to the girl.

/Hmmm? Wha/ The girl had a tired voice.

/We're at Konoha./ The girl and Seki got off of Kita's head.

/Arigatou…uh…/

/Kita./

/Arigatou Kita./ The snake seemed to smile and disappeared in a puff of smoke. The girl and snake walked toward the gate.

* * *

/And now for a little hurt./ Orochimaru thought just as the pair approached the gate.

* * *

/Nani/ The guard at the gate saw the girl suddenly grip her neck base.

/Seki…what is this/

/Orochimaru iss clossse./ The guard saw the seal as her hand started falling along with her body.

/Orohcimaru/ This is bad./ He noticed a foot-long sanke.

"Orochimaru's servant, are we?"

/I hate him./ The statement surprised the guard as Seki did with the girl but said nothing. Seki climbed onto the girl just before the guard picked her up.

"Hey, could you cover?" The guard called to another.

"Sure!" The guard started moving to the Fire Shadow's office.

(A/N I call the Hokage different names, so Fire Shadow is basically Hokage. Sorry if there is any confusion.)

* * *

"Hokage-sama!" An elderly man looked up. "Orochimaru has left his mark on this girl."

"Orochimaru…Put her in a hospital. I'll tend to her when she wakes."

"Yes sir!"

* * *

/Wake up…/ Seki's voice rang in the girl's head.

/Seki/

/Hai ssu./ The girl's eyes opened, and she saw an elderly man wearing white and red with 'fire' on his headdress. Along with him were some other people, a guy wearing a mask with silver hair, a guy with a high brown pony-tail and a scar across his nose, another with a cigarette, and a woman wearing a dress kind of clothing.

"So you are the last of the Orochi Clan, as your friend here says. I am the Hokage, and these people with me…Iruka." The brown-haired one with a scar nodded. "Hatake Kakashi."

"Yo." The silver-haired guy said.

(A/N Ok, I made him kind of weird…hee)

"Sarutobi Asuma."

"Hi." The cigarette person said.

"And Yuhi Kurenai." Which was the woman.

"So if you're the last of the Orochi Clan from who Orochimaru massacred two years ago, then your name is…"

* * *

"You escaped me this time, but there won't be another time." Orochimaru whispered as he saw the girl being carried into Konoha.

* * *

OHHHHHHHHH! What's her name gonna be? HAHAHAHH! CLIFFIE people! I'm SOO evil. Ok, not really. And this chap was FIVE pages! Yay! My record! XD PUH-LEASE REVIEW! I'M BEGGING YOU! 


	3. Sasuke Meets

WOOT! Next chap ppl! Enjoy!

* * *

Thx to:

Nicachan510: I WILL ALWAYS HAVE YOU AS A BEST FRIEND!

Uchiha of Darkness: Thx for reviewing every chapter! **glomp **Yeah, I could try coding their thoughts…Next chap though...

White Alchemist Taya: Yes…Muahaha! She's caught, alright. Thx for reviewing. **smile**

**

* * *

**

"You escaped me this time…But next time, there won't be one." Orochimaru slithered out as he saw the girl being carried into his most hated place….Konoha.

(A/N Dun dun dun! XD Her name…)

"Your name is…" The Hokage said.

/Oh, come on, get on with it, old man./ The girl thought. /I WANNA KNOW MY NAME/

"Orochi Haru." Haru fell to the floor in defeat of her name.

/I should have known…/

"Well, since you are being pursued by one of the Legendary Sannin, it would be best if you went into the Academy. So I suppose Iruka here would have to teach you to write. These people here, the jonins, are possibly to be your new sensei when you graduate. Although most likely your jonin sensei will be Hatake Kakashi, along with 2 others, forming your 3-man team. Iruka, please proceed." Iruka nodded, and the rest disappeared. Her new sensei taught Haru how to write and read, and in less than a day, picked up all the basics and learned quickly.

* * *

The next day, she was in front of a large class at the academy being introduced.

"We have a new student today, and her name is Orochi Haru."

"Hi." The class said.

"Sakura, please raise your hand." A pink-haired kunoichi raised her right arm. "You will sit beside her." Iruka said to Haru. Haru walked to where Sakura was, and as soon as she was seated, Iruka began the lesson. "Open your books to pg 5 and start." Time passes rather quickly, sine it was soon lunch. Everyone filed out and Haru moved to a corner of the playground outside, sitting under a tree.

* * *

/I don't have any lunch…that sucks./ Haru thought. /Seki, you can come out now./ The snake slithered out from her pocket in her pants.

/Thankss, rather sstuffy in there./ Seki said to her.

/Sorry. I can't show you in class./

/I know. Orochimaru…do you know why he hatesss Konoha/

/Why/

/The 'old man' usssed to be hisss sssenssei. He's over fifty./ Haru gagged.

/Is he like a beauty person or something! He's like only twenty or something/

/I told you about the containersss./

/Oh, right./

/The Hokage originally wanted Orochimaru to become the next Hokage, but found out Orochimaru's true intention. Orochimaru was the Hokage'sss besst ssstudent./

/Then why/

/He wass twisssted. He wanted all the jutssuss in the world, ssso found the forbidden art of immortality./

/So he's basically immortal/

/Yesss…That wass why Sssarutobi, the Hokage, didn't let him become the Godaime Hokage./ The two friends were interrupted by footsteps, a group of boys.

"Hey, punk." A boy said, a lot older than Haru. "We're gonna have fun today, boys."

"She's even got a snake! Let's take it, huh?" Another boy said.

"Then let's get it!" The first boy said, obvious that he was the leader of the group. The had landed a few fists on Haru's arms, since she was trying to protect Seki. After a while, another voice came.

"You make me sick."

"Smart boy Sasuke. The little Uchiha brat." The group said.

"Annoying." Sasuke did a couple of moves, and the bullies were on the ground.

"Ow…" They all said.

/S-sugoi…He's so…cool./ Haru thought. /I...like him.../

"Leave her alone then, **brats**." Sasuke said. The bullies scrambled away. "Hey, are you ok?" Sasuke knelt down next to Haru. Haru cowered when he came close. "It's ok. What's that you have?" Haru reluctantly showed Seki to Sasuke.

/A snake/ Sasuke thought.

/Hi isss what sshe ssayss./ A voice rang in Sasuke's mind. He looked at Haru, but realized the voice was from the snake.

"Y-you're mute?" Sasuke replied, shocked.

/Sshe cannot ssspeak…/ Haru nodded.

"Gomen." Sasuke said to her.

/It'ss ok./

"Hey, how can you two talk with each other?"

/I was a servant for her mother…/ Seki thought to Sasuke.

/Was/ Sasuke thought.

"Oh, so you two can talk to each other like that, right?" The two nodded.

/Any snake who is from her clan can talk to anyone./

"Th-" The bell rang, permitted Sasuke from finishing his sentence. "Come on." The two walked back together, and fangirls for Sasuke all gave evil stares at Haru as everyone started heading back to class and apparently, Haru got scared.

* * *

"Today is the 'Transformation Jutsu' Line up." Iruka said. Everyone shuffled into a line, and their sensei explained how to do it.

/Everyone looks about 9 or 10. I'm the only one probably 6./ Haru thought.

"Alright! You only have to conjure a form that looks like the Hokage. Do your jutsu!" Iruka instructed.

"Transform!" Everyone was able to except for one blond-haired boy with whisker scars across his face.

"Naruto!" Iruka yelled. Everyone else went back to their seats. "Do it again!" The orange-clad kid failed to transform. The school day soon ended after several attempts, and the boy Naruto didn't succeed.

* * *

/Seki, do you want to walk around/

/Sssure./ Seki and Haru walked around, finding the failure from earlier, Naruto, at Ichiraku Ramen.

/So much ramen he can eat. Look at him. Sugoi./

/Ssscary…/

/Talk about yourself, fatty./ Haru joked while tickling Seki.

/Hey/ Seki was doing his best not to laugh at all. /Stop...hee…/

/I'm kidding./ Haru stopped her tickling on her friend and looked at the darkening sky. /Should we look for somewhere to sleep/

/Yeah. Where/ The pair eventually found a tree with an unusually broad limb.

/Here/ Seki asked.

/Sure, Seki! Let's get some rest, 'kay/

/Yeah…/

* * *

An hour later, Sasuke was walking home, back from his daily training. He walked the path that Haru had taken earlier, and noticed a body on a limb.

/Hmm? Hey, it's Haru./ He leapt up to the branch, and started to shake the girl awake. "Hey. Hey, you'll get a cold if you stay out here."

/Hm? Who-/ Haru thought. Then she suddenly jumped up, throwing Seki into the air at the same time, who had been sleeping on top of Haru.

/EEEEEEKK/ Haru yelled…in her mind at least, opening her mouth to supposedly scream and toppled off the branch.

/HHHAAAARRRUUUUU/ Seki yelped as he landed on Sasuke's head, which also startled him and made **him** topple off the branch and land on the ground in a heap. Haru was under Sasuke and they both scrambled away from each other, blushing.

/I…Uh…/ Haru blushed.

"I…Uh…" Sasuke stuttered as he said this.

/I'm ssstill on your head, ssso can you let me down before I…ugh…barf/ Sasuke quickly put Seki on the ground. Then the three realized that they acted silly and they all laughed, although Haru obviously had no voice.

"Well, since it looks like you have no home to stay, do you want to stay at mine's?" Sasuke asked. Seki and Haru nodded.

"Well, it's not much." Sasuke said as they entered his home. "Do you have anything as a spare?"

/In her backpack./ Sasuke nodded and led them to his room.

"I'll sleep on the floor. You can be on the bed." There was a moment's silence as Haru communicated with Seki.

/No. Sshe wantsss to be on the ground. Ssshe ssayss it'ss not fair./ Sasuke sighed.

"Whatever."

* * *

OK! End of chapter three! I hope you guys liked this chap, but I guess this chapter wasn't that exciting. The SasuXOC WILL BE COMING SOON! Ok, so maybe there was a little bit so far… 


	4. Team 7 Unite!

ALL RIGHT! I'm finally back! God! School is evil, preparing for it and all that. (sigh)

Nicachan510: Nope. Right now they're being in the academy, not graduated yet.

White Alchemist Taya: You'll see. I'll add his parents in and stuff.

Uchiha of Darkness: Thanks for cheering me on!

Buttons413: Yup. Thanks for telling me about my grammar. Gotta improve that.

So, for…Uchiha of Darkness, I'm gonna code the thoughts! LOL.

_Italics_- Seki's thought

Regular- Haru's thought

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sasuke's Home**

"Well, it's not much." Sasuke said as he entered his mansion home. "Do you have anything to change into?" Haru gaped in awe at the size of the house.

/You call this SMALL/

/_Yup_./ Then Seki directed it toward Sasuke. /_She said in her backpack._/ Sasuke led them to his room, bumping into his dad meanwhile.

"Sasuke? Who is this girl?"

"A classmate of mine. We just became friends today." Haru bowed. Sasuke's father walked past, not saying a word. Sasuke shrugged. "I'll sleep on the floor. You can be on my bed." There was a moment of silence as Haru communicated with Seki.

/_No. Sshe wants to be on the ground. Sshe sssayss it'ss not fair_./ Sasuke sighed.

"Whatever."

**Earlier**

Kiba was walking along the road behind Sasuke, when he noticed him jump up to the girl from his class, then Sasuke start laughing.

/Weird./ But what he thought was even more weird, was that Haru didn't ever make a sound. /Mute/ Kiba wondered about her, but snapped out of it, he had to get back home.

**One month later…**

Sasuke and Haru were walking home, meeting at the point where Sasuke had first shaken Haru to wake her up. They had planned this, or else the fangirls of Sasuke would as well pummel her as soon as Sasuke was away. They entered through the gate to the Uchiha dwelling, but everything was dark, no lights on.

/Sasuke/ Haru looked at Sasuke worriedly. /Something's wrong./ They both ran side to side, and looked into an alley. Slaughtered Uchiha clansmen were laying on the ground, signs and everything broken. The two ran over to where Sasuke's grandparents greeted them earlier, commenting that it would be good if they were a couple. His grandparents lay on the ground, dead as a doornail. Sasuke and Haru along with Seki were in shock.

"Obaa-san? Ojii-san?" Haru collapsed to the ground, crying silently.

/Who did this! They didn't do anything bad/

/_Haru!_/ She looked at Seki.

"I could have sworn there was someone up on the pole." Sasuke was looking at a spot where it was in the full moon.

/Huh/

"Someone was there." Haru stood up, wiping her tears onto her sleeve.

/Your kaa-san and tou-san/ They ran toward Sasuke's home. When they reached there, it was silent.

"Kaa-san? Tou-san?" Sasuke said to no one in particular. Haru and Sasuke took off their shoes and set their backpacks off to a corner. They ran to each room together, no one there. Sasuke was about to open a door, when he paused.

/Some one's in there./ He thought, but dismissed the idea. The door creaked open, and his father and mother lay on the ground, blood splattered. A man's face was hidden by the night, but he walked forward. It was Itachi.

"Nii-san! Who did this to kaa-san and tou-san?" Haru appeared behind him. "We have to find the person that killed-." Sasuke was cut off as a shuriken cut his left shoulder, thudding somewhere behind him and Haru.

"What are you doing?" Itachi didn't say anything but this:

"Foolish little brother." He closed his eyes, and used his newly acquired Mangekyou Sharingan. Sasuke saw what happened, and clutched his head, screaming. Haru shook him, literally yelling for him to wake up.

/SASUKE! IT'S ONLY AN ILLUSION/ Sasuke collapsed to the ground, panting for breath.

"Doushite--?"

"To get power." Itachi replied.

"To…get power?" Sasuke said with a bubbling, rising anger in him. "Because of that, everyone died." Itachi closed his eyes again.

"It was needed."

/Shut up/ Haru yelled, standing up, pointing her finger at him. /You might as well have killed someone else stronger/ Haru pointed at the brother's parents. /Instead of them, who had cared for you since you were younger/ Itachi didn't respond to her outrage. Sasuke slowly stood up, running at him.

"Don't mess with me!"

/Sasuke/ Itachi stood there, and punched his stomach. Sasuke fell to the ground again and saw his parents lying dead. He shed his tears for his parents and ran, scared.

/Sasuke! BAKA/ She started to run after him, Itachi slowly following.

Outside, Sasuke skidded to a stop when he saw Itachi suddenly in front of him, Haru catching up to Sasuke.

/IDIOT/ Haru thought as she approached her comrade.

"If you want to become strong, acquire the Mangekyou Sharingan. But on one condition can you obtain this…" Sasuke and Haru held their breath at this.

**Two years later**

The rest of the academy years went by, Sasuke, Haru, and others passing the final test—to do Henge no Jutsu. No one had any major flaw, except for Naruto, being the sad one. Yet the day for a three-man cell, Naruto was there.

"Naruto!" A boy said. "You didn't even pass the test!"

"Well yeah? What's this on my forehead?" Naruto pointed to his forehead protector that he received from Iruka.

"Geez…" The kid said, walking away. Iruka announced the three-man cells.

"You will be put into three-man cells, with an experienced jonin as your sensei. So listen for your teams!"

"…Team 7: Naruto, Sakura, Haru, and Sasuke." Naruto lost his temper and fibbed:

"Iruka-sensei! Why should an excellent ninja like me be with him!"

"Mind your own business, baka." Sasuke replied. Haru hung her head and sighed. Sasuke's personality had completely changed, from nice to silent and dementing.

/Sasuke…./ She stared at the desk, thinking of the day when his older brother Itachi had murdered the whole clan.

"Why?" Iruka said. "Because, out of all the students here, you got the lowest!"

"Hmph!" Naruto slumped into his seat, angry.

"Now, please go to your assigned rooms and wait for your sensei." The teams went, filing out of the academy room. Sakura bugged Sasuke all the way to the assigned room, asking him on a date.

"Sasuke! Do you want to go on a date with me!"

"No." Haru was in front, behind Naruto, with 'the romancing couple' behind them both.

/Who is this girl/ Sakura thought. /Why do **_I_** have to be with her? I've never even heard of her clan, or hear her speak./

**One hour later…**

"Grr! WHY IS OUR SENSEI TAKING FOREVER!" Naruto yelled.

"Shut up Naruto!" Sakura bopped him on the back of his head and Naruto did an anime fall.

"What was that for?"

"Because you can't shut up!" Haru stood off in a corner, staring out the window, cringing at every yell. The next minute…

"Naruto!" Sakura said. "What are you doing?" Haru turned to look, and saw Naruto on a stool, putting a chalk eraser suctioned in the door, so when their sensei would open the door, it would fall on him…or her.

/OH YEAH/ Sakura's inner self said. /THAT'S WHAT HE GETS FOR BEING LATE/ A hand appeared at the door and slid open, making the eraser fall on his…silver head?

/Kakashi Hatake/ Haru thought.

/_Yup. The same guy._/ Seki replied. Seki had gotten rid of saying extra s's,

"I'm so sorry, sensei. Naruto put the eraser to get revenge." Sakura said, acting like the nice girl. /CHA! BULL'S EYE/ Inner Sakura said with a pumped fist.

"So…my first impression…" Kakashi said. "I hate you." Everyone in the room sweatdropped.

"So much for a good one." Sasuke muttered.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Team 7 was seated on the stairs of their future meeting place, with Kakashi sitting on the metal fence several feet away.

"Tell me your name, hobbies, all that. So…you on the right."

"Sensei," Sakura said. "Can you show us how? I mean…We are new genins."

"All right. Kakashi Hatake. Likes…I have a lot. Dislikes: Don't feel like telling you. Same with hobbies. Dream: Whatever." Kakashi smiled.

/All he actually said was his name./ Sakura thought.

"My name's Haruno Sakura. I dislike…" Here Sakura got evil eyes… "NARUTO!"

"WHAAA!" Naruto yelled.

/I like Sakura, she hates me, oh god, whatdoido, whatdodido/ Naruto was freaking out.

"I like…Um…" She looked at Sasuke, and blushed till she was really a beet.

"Next." Kakashi said.

"My name is Uzamaki Naruto! I like eating ramen and my hobbies are eating different types of ramen! What I hate is for the time it takes to cook ramen! And my dream is to become HOKAGE!"

/Wow. All about ramen, huh, Seki/

/_Yup._/

/He seems to have ramen occupying his mind more than being a ninja…/ Kakashi thought at his new student.

"Next."

"Name: Uchiha Sasuke. Like: Nothing, really. Same with disliking. My dream…No, that's foolish. My ambition: Is to avenge and kill the man I hate." Haru looked at the ground, the memory still fresh almost as if it had happened yesterday.

/Thought so. He is a Uchiha, after all./

"Next."

/Orochi Haru. Like: Training. Dislike: A man. My goal: To kill him./ Haru transmitted this through Seki. Her sensei raised his eyebrow hidden under his headband.

/So she still hates Orochimaru, huh/ He closed his exposed eye. /I can still remember that day…/

**Flashback**

"Kakashi!" The silver-haired jonin approached who had called him.

"Yeah, I know. The attack of Orochimaru on the clan, right?"

"You know about it. Do what Hokage-sama asked you."

"Right." He disappeared and noticed the entrance to the Orochi residence was torn. Ninja from Konoha were inside, fending off Orochimaru. At the time, he had already become an outcast, seeking revenge onto Sarutobi. Kakashi bumped into a woman carrying a newborn girl, already fading away from the light of life.

"Kakashi!"

"Himarawi!"

(A/N This was a random name I thought up for Haru's mom, ok?)

"Take Haru away. Orochimaru's after her!" Kakashi was at first reluctant, but agreed.

"Fine."

"Arigatou, Kakashi-san." Kakashi nodded and sped over to the Hokage's office. But he was ambushed.

**Present**

"Kakashi-sensei, so what do we do?" Sakura asked. He opened his eye.

"Survival training." Naruto and Sakura were downright mad.

"WHAT! But we've already done that a million times in the academy!"

"If I told you why, you'd be scared."

"What!" Naruto yelled.

"Out of all the teams, only three teams will pass the exam." Team 7 was shocked with their mouths all hanging. He laughed. "See? Scared already." He walked toward them. "And I advise that you don't eat breakfast, unless you want to have a bad day!" Their sensei 'poof'ed away.

/Wee./ Haru thought.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally! I'm done with this chap! Was it too long? Heh…Sorry for the hold up of not submitting any chapters later. Sorry about that. (No-bake Cookies to nice people) And those cookies are good! I learned how to make them at school, since I have Cooking as an elective. It's fun.


	5. The Test of Tests

**Chapter FIVE!!!!!** It's finally updated! **rejoice**

White Alchemist Taya and Nicachan510: Nothing to comment but……THANK YOU SOOOOOOO MUCH FOR REVIEWING!!!!!

_Italics_- Seki

Regular-Haru

Sasuke's POV

/Orochi Haru. Like: Training. Dislike: A man. My goal: To kill him./ Haru transmitted this through Seki. Her sensei raised his eyebrow hidden under his headband. Sasuke's eyes slid to the left of where he sat.

/Man that she hates…? It's not Itachi. Who?/ Sasuke's eyes slightly narrowed at what his friend had said.

"…So, I advise you not to eat anything for tomorrow, unless a bad day is what you want!" Kakashi dissipated into thin air.

/Wee./ Haru thought.

* * *

Normal POV

Haru was walking back to where Sasuke and her now lived, in a shabby apartment rather than the one that was in the Uchiha residence before, a large mansion. Seki was perched on her right shoulder, constantly worrying about what Haru had said in the name introduction.

* * *

/_Haru. You do know that Sasuke never knew, right?_/ 

/Seki. Stop bothering me over that. I know that he never knew what we knew./

/_He's going to interrogate you about it, you know._/

/Seki./ Haru thought with an annoyed voice. /I get the point of your message./ Haru fished a key out of her pocket and unlocked the door. She swung the door open, and closed the ajar door behind. /Yeesh./ The pair walked to Haru's room, barely furnished except with a bed, dresser, and desk. Yanking her shuriken, kunai, and wire as she packed for tomorrow, she heard the door open and close with a click for the front door.

* * *

The next moment Sasuke was leaning on Haru's door, eyes narrowed at her. 

"Tell me, Haru."

/I can't tell./

"Haru." His voice had a sharp edge. "I don't care. If it's Itachi, I understand, but it's not him, is it?" Haru stayed silent to Sasuke's question. "Who is it?!" Haru still didn't reply.

* * *

/_Haru. I think you should reply to him._/ 

/I can't. I don't want him to die because of me telling him about Orochimaru./

/_He doesn't care. You heard him._/

/Seki/ Haru sighed mentally. /Fine. You are one hell of a pain in the gut, believe me./

* * *

"Now." Sasuke's voice was demanding. 

/Fine./

"So who is it?"

/I am the last of the Orochi Clan, extinguished when I was a newborn. The Orochi Clan was once part of Konoha. A now missing Sannin, a student once under the Hokage now, Orochimaru, is after me, since he intended to wipe out the Orochi Clan, then raise me as his own./ Haru shuddered at the thought.

/A survivor from the ambush went to an isolated country, yet that was where Orochimaru's country that he had made was. I was eventually taken, but escaped, Orochimaru taking the survivor's body instead of mine.

/So I was a wandering thief orphan, stealing from shops every once in a while. Until a few years ago, when you first met me, actually a few more days back, Orochimaru had found me again and took me into his realm, more like kidnapping me. I escaped, and Seki told me where Konohagakure was. End./

"So who is this Orochimaru?" Sasuke was now curious. Something was up.

/I can't really tell either. All I know is that he's a Sannin, a legendary ninja, so it's already bad enough that he's chasing after me. But after you?/ She shook her head. /Not good./ Sasuke didn't say anything, waiting for more, but that was all Haru would say.

"I'll get ready for tomorrow." Sasuke pushed off the wooden frame and bounded to his room next door.

* * *

The Next Day 7:00 AM

At seven am, all of Team 7 arrived at the training ground and their sensei was nowhere to be seen, as he said to meet them. Kakashi was nowhere in sight.

Three Hours Later…

/Seki, where do you think he is?/

/_Dunno. Maybe it's his habit, since he was late last time too. About yesterday, why didn't you just tell him? You know what he is and why._/

/I won't let him know./

* * *

"WHERE IS HE?!?!??!?!" Naruto yelled, pissed at his sensei. Then a cloud appeared. 

"Yo." Out of the smoke Kakashi popped out.

"YOU WERE LATE!!!!!" Sakura and Naruto yelled. Sasuke and Haru along with Seki were also pissed. Seriously, three hours.

"Sorry, I got lost on the path of life."

"LIAR!!!" The enraged duo yelled.

"Anyway," Kakashi continued without a care. "Let's start." He held three tinkling bells. "Your goal is to get one of these bells in my hand." The bells swished and made a clear ringing sound. He took out a clock that Haru recognized and set the ticking timer on a training stump.

* * *

/HEY!!!!!! THAT'S MINE!!!!!!/ Haru popped two veins. 

/_Well, that's his reason._/ Seki joked.

/Urusei./

* * *

"At noon, the test to get one of the bells ends. You'll hear the clock ring." It was already ten. "The one person that doesn't get a bell gets no lunch and can watch the other teammates and me eat." 

/So that's why…./ All of Team 7 thought relating to the previous statement the day before.

"So….START!!!!" Haru, Sasuke, and Sakura all disappeared into the foliage, while Naruto stood there like an idiot-he is one, by the way- challenging Kakashi directly.

"YOU ARE GOING DOWN!!!!!" Naruto yelled.

/What an idiot./ Sakura thought.

/He is a dope./ Sasuke and Haru thought. The rest of the team watched while Naruto attempted to steal a bell—let's not say that. Didn't steal the bell at all.

Naruto eventually lost to Kakashi since he was dangling by a rope on a tree, Sakura fainted because of Kakashi's genjutsu of Sasuke, and Sasuke was pulled underground by Kakashi's move. Haru…was a different question.

/Great./ Haru thought. /I'm left./ She grinned inwardly. /Seki, do your thing./ The bronze-colored snake plopped to the ground.

/_Ready._/ A clone Haru disappeared into the trees above Kakashi and cleaved an invisible string above him. A log headed at Kakashi's head as string was bound around him.

/Crap!/ Kakashi thought. Now that he was bound, all that was left was the log to hit.

……

……

……

BLAM!!! Kakashi fell to the ground. The clone Haru was about to take the bell from her sensei when….POOF! It was a clone.

/Darn./ Haru thought.

/_It was a good plan though_./ Seki replied to her. Moments later, the clone was kicked backwards by Kakashi himself, in the flesh. As Kakashi's clone had done, the doppelganger also disappeared.

/A clone?/ Kakashi thought surprised. /A high technique for the youngest genin./ In fact, it was Seki that had made the clone. Haru was just getting credit. Speaking of Haru, she suddenly whammed her left foot into Kakashi, but it was a substitution.

/Holy-!/ The real Kakashi came behind her, but Haru flipped over him, landing on the ground lopsided. Another Kakashi came behind her as Kakashi came in front. /What the he-?/ Before she finished her thought, a new Haru came in between and attacked the clone Kakashi.

(A/N I'm getting myself confused. XD)

The real Haru launched herself at the also real Kakashi and had a semi-fight with him. She swiped at his feet to trip him, but 'Kakashi-sensei' jumped to avoid the kick. The clone Haru had already gotten rid of the other clone and attacked from above. The jonin swiftly dodged both blows. Seki came behind posed as another Haru.

/This girl's really at it./ Kakashi thought. /Then I'll do the same./ He put his hands into a soon favorite of the blond-haired Kyuubi container. /Kage-bunshin no Jutsu!/ Three clones appeared and disposed of the enemy. Haru was the only one left, with Seki exhausted of chakra that he had managed to make within him over the years. The servant snake had found a new technique that he could also use and dispose chakra like a regular ninja. Haru swiftly hid in the foliage, exhausted along with Seki.

/Darn…/ Haru gingerly touched the foot because of the tilted landing of the back-flip. /Ow./

/_Geez. What about me!!!???_/

/Hm?/ Haru looked up. /I forgot about you./ Seki popped a vein.

/_Hey!_/ Using his head, Seki lightly bumped Haru with his tail. /_I did ALL the clones!!!_/

/Oh yeah. I still forgot./ Haru silently sighed. /We do make a good team, ne?/

/_Yeah. We do._/ In the distance, Haru heard the familiar tune of her alarm clock ring.

/Crap./ Haru stood up and slightly applied pressure to her injured right foot. She walked toward where the rest of her team were and noticed Naruto tied onto the training stump.

* * *

/What happened?/ 

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei, what happened?" Sakura asked oh-so-innocently.

"Naruto violated the rules by trying to eat the bento boxes first." Kakashi passed out the three bentos to the rest of the team. "One rule, no letting Naruto eat." With that, he vanished. Sakura, Sasuke, and Haru all sat on the dirt ground, but not before Haru caused a big ruckus. Her right foot suddenly failed to support her weight and crashed onto the floor with the bento box luckily not crushed or spilled. Haru sat up wincing at every movement.

* * *

/Crap./ 

/_Daijoubu?_/

/I'm fine. Except for this stupid foot./

* * *

"Hey! Haru! Are you okay?!" Naruto yelled from where he was tied. Haru gave a reassuring smile and nod. Sakura stopped chewing for a while and swallowed. 

"Haru." The pink-haired tempered kunoichi asked the silent girl a question. "Why don't you ever talk?" Haru nearly choked on her food when she swallowed her mouthful, even Sasuke stopped chewing.

/Need help here./

/_Noticed_./

"……" Haru couldn't manage a word and gnawed on her lip so hard it started to bleed.

"Uh…Haru?" Naruto worried. "Are you okay?" Haru's face had gone sheet white from the loss of blood. No, that's not it. From fear.

* * *

OOOOOOO…..Cliffie! D Please R&R! 


	6. The Training Commences

WOOO!!! CHAPTER SIX IS UP!!!! I FINALLY UPLOADED!!!!

* * *

Thanx to: 

Nicachan510

White Alchemist Taya

THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING ALL THE TIME!!!!

* * *

teen titan girl- 'Gomen nasai' means 'I am very sorry.' And 'Onegai' means 'Please.'

* * *

Regular- Haru 

_Italics_- Seki

* * *

"Hey! Haru! Are you okay?!" Naruto yelled from where he was tied. Haru gave a reassuring smile and nod, massaging her injured foot. Sakura stopped chewing for a while and swallowed. 

"Haru." The pink-haired tempered kunoichi asked the silent girl a question. "Why don't you ever talk?" Haru nearly choked on her food when she swallowed her mouthful, even Sasuke stopped chewing.

/Need help here./

/_Noticed_./ Sasuke resumed eating and thought of a plan.

"……" Haru couldn't manage a word and gnawed on her lip so hard it started to bleed. 

"Uh…Haru?" Naruto worried. "Are you okay?" Haru's face had gone sheet white from the loss of blood. No, that's not it. From fear.

"Hey." Everyone's attention diverted to Sasuke. "Have some food, Naruto." He held out his bento box to Naruto.

/ARIGATOU SASUKE I SWEAR./ Haru pounded in her mind.

"But…But! Sasuke! The rules!" Sakura fluttered, the talk of Haru not speaking forgotten...for the meantime.

"So what? He's probably gone, and I don't want someone depending on me. And it'll only get in the way." Sakura thought about what Sasuke had said and handed the bento box to Naruto, him blushing all the way.

"Hee…Arigatou." Naruto said.

All of a sudden, a HUGE blast of dust, whirlwind, whatever, came, whipping the genins with fast-paced air.

"YOU!!!!!" Kakashi's voice rang. Then the inferno stopped.

"Pass!"

…..

"Nani?" Naruto said.

"…" Was how the others reacted.

"The reason is, you all cared for each other," Kakashi started. "And are the only ones who have. Sure…individual skills is needed, but those who don't help their comrades…are dirt." Their sensei did upside-down 'U' eyes, remarking: "So starting tomorrow…TEAM 7 shall start their missions!" The team left…of course leaving Naruto tied to the pole.

"OOYY!!!! WHAT ABOUT ME!!!?!?!?!?!"

* * *

/WOOOOOOO!!!!/ Haru rejoiced as the two walked home. 

/_Hee…So getting closer to your goal, aren't you?/_

I have to. I'll try advancing to chunnin as fast as possible, then jonin, then ANBU./

/_Fast paced, aren't you?_/

/Heh. Gotta be./

* * *

Next Day

For the meantime, there was no mission or meeting for today, and Seki took advantage of this, leading Haru to the training area at 8 AM.

/_Haru…I need to teach you new techniques now._/

/REALLY?/ Haru was more than excited.

/_Yes._/

/So…is it from my clan?/

/_Yes. In fact, it was your kaa-san's technique. She invented it, for assassination, as she was the elite of ANBU._/

/Wow…I feel happy…/

/_The technique was a ton of kunai and shuriken strung on wire. And it really did weigh a ton. The only other person who can now learn it and actually handle it is you. Before, it was only your kaa-san and nii-san._/ Haru stared at Seki.

/Why didn't you tell me before I had a nii-san!?/

/_Your nii-san is unworthy of being of the Orochi Clan. He told about our clan to Orochimaru himself, and led to our downfall. If it hadn't been for him, you would still be living with your family and me._

/Is he dead?/

/_Yes. I have no regret for him. He was killed by Orochimaru himself._/

/Serves him right./

/_Now forget him. This technique usually takes two years to acquire, but I might be able to make it into two weeks or less. You brought the equipment?_/

/Hai./

/_Now string all of the kunai and shuriken on._/ Haru did as her instructor said. Seki's tail touched the mass of string and weapons. /_Kage bunshin!_/ All of the string's, kunai's, and shuriken's weight suddenly accumulated to a ton.

/NANI!?/ Haru had the biggest eyes ever and nearly was bigger than her head.

/_As I said, it did and does weigh a ton._/ Seki's companion glared at Seki with a vein pop. He made a hundred clones of himself that transformed into Haru herself. Each 'Haru' was armed with a small string of kunai and shuriken. /_You must defeat each of these bunshins only with your string, no jutsus. That is the absolute rule. We will stop when it becomes nearly midnight._/

/Hai!/ Haru held the ends of the wire and prepared herself for the attack, and whipped the shuriken into the air as the bunshins came. /HERE I GO!!!!/

* * *

Sasuke's Home 

'Where did Haru go?' It was already 9 AM, and when he had first woken up, he saw that Haru was already out of her bed, of course with Seki. 'She should have been back by now.' He thought about training and decided to. Sasuke left the house, locking the door and going to the training grounds.

* * *

Training Grounds 8:30 AM 

/(Pant) (Pant) Crap…' Haru thought with a mild bit of cursing. 'And until midnight??/

/_Yes. You must get used to the weight of the weapon, or you won't be able to control it./_

/Are you sure this is how my mother did it?!/

/_YES!!! NOW, get training. We'll never make it even in ten years if we keep yakking away./_

/Right. Ready!/ Haru focused her chakra into her hands and swung the weapon around, the string of knives floating in the air and crashing down. What resulted was a crater in front of her and a poof of smoke. So far….one down. Ninety-nine more to go. /Ok…/ This Haru kept away from Seki's mind. /Think of a sweeping motion. From side to side. To the left./ A bunshin attacked her at that moment, and the string of kunais moved sluggishly, so the bunshin managed to dodge the attack without damage.

/_So she's getting used to it. Fast, just half an hour./_ Seki thought to himself. /_She thinking about movements more now, rather than attacking recklessly./_

* * *

9:10 AM At the Training Grounds

/Hm?/ Sasuke noticed smoke erupting from the training area. /It might be Haru./ It was. What he saw wasn't really expected. About ninety Haru's were standing in scattered places, armed with kunai. There was only one Haru that actually was carrying a large amount of kunai and shuriken strung onto a long length of string. /What is she training for?/ All the Haru's attacked at Haru, this time throwing kunai too.

* * *

/HOLY!!!! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO DITCH THAT?!?!?!/ She flew into the air and tried sweeping her string of weapons around in a large circle, only holding one end of the string, having the other side tied. Bunshins attacked from above, and she stepped on them to gain elevation above them, and did the same technique, swinging in a circle, except with a little twist. She snapped the string in half and quickly tied each end so the weapons wouldn't fall out. As she was falling down, she swung the strings wildly in effective movements, hitting ten bunshins at the end. Before, with the first move, she hit two. Now…eighty-seven more. The doppelgangers did a movement again, and Haru used her surroundings: the trees. She quickly hid in the trees, and the bunshins didn't exactly follow. Haru hid in the foliage, and attacked with surprising them to her advantage. The bunshins bunched closer, and from behind, Haru hit ten more bunshins with her new technique. She flipped above and did the same, keeping her eye open for any kunai or physical attack on her. There were none.

Sasuke was amazed. REALLY AMAZED. He hadn't seen Haru ever do training like this until now.

/What technique is that?/

/_Her mother's./_ Sasuke flinched, not noticing before that Seki had slithered next to him. /_It was an assassination technique her mother invented. Only she could, or her family. Since, as before I told you, her parents and family are dead, Haru is now the only one who can do this technique. Why? Because of them being born with it. Her father, no, he didn't have it./_ Sasuke looked at Seki.

"Them? She had a sibling?"

_/A traitor that sold us to Orochimaru. Her nii-san. Just like yours. Except her nii-san, Hibiku, was killed by Orochimaru in the end, claiming he was too weak to be his next apprentice, and wanted Haru./_

"So he wants Haru for her technique?"

/_Yes. He wants every technique in the world, to kill the Hokage and take over Konoha. Revenge, lets say. Why? Simply because the Hokage wouldn't let him become Hokage./_ Seki inwardly chuckled. /_Can't imagine him in a Hokage dress./_ Sasuke kept silent about the whole Orochimaru topic.

* * *

By 12 PM, all the bunshins were eliminated. 

/_More, Haru!/_

/NANI…FINE…/

_/Taijuu kage bunshin no jutsu!/_ Instead of one-hundred, it was five-hundred.

/NANTE./ Haru popped a vein. And this time her eyes WERE bigger than her head.

* * *

THE TRAINING COMMENCES!!!!!!!! BWAHAH. CLIFFIE!!!! LOL. Please R&R!!! Arigatou if you do! 


	7. Yume

WHOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! MY WRITER'S BLOCK IS GONE!!!!!!!!!! **Happy joy** Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Nicachan510: Muahahha…..Evil eye 

White Alchemist Taya: You betcha

Hime434: Thanks for the review and thanks for complementing!

* * *

By 12 PM, all the bunshins were eliminated. 

/_More, Haru!/_

/NANI…FINE…/

_/Taijuu kage bunshin no jutsu!/_ Instead of one-hundred, it was five-hundred.

/NANTE./ Haru popped a vein. And this time her eyes WERE bigger than her head.

* * *

At 11 PM, Seki decided it was enough. Haru was dead tired, with only minor wounds that were from the beginning of the training. 

/_Haru, that's enough._/

/Eh?/

/_You've already gotten the technique…and in one day. That's impressive already. I said it would take two years, but with today, you've done it in less than the time length I gave you._/ Haru breathed out a sigh of relieve and the string of weapons were reduced back to normal. She shouldered her backpack and stuffed the ammunition inside.

/Let's go home./ Seki bobbed his head in agreement.

* * *

Haru was up at the crack of dawn the next morning, unable to sleep (More like at 5:30 in the morning). She traveled to the training area and sat in a large tree that was exceptionally large and tall. Sitting on a limb was hard enough with her head pounding and a sharp pain racing every few moments. 

/Uhn…/ Haru placed her hands on her face, gripping her head. /Crap…Why is this happening?/ She considered bapping her head, but figured it wouldn't help. /Darn, darn, darn, darn…/ Her fist connected with the trunk of the tree.

/_Daijoubu?_/ Seki slithered from the sky (haha) and plopped next to his companion.

/No./

/_Maybe it was the training._/

/Not close. It was a yume./

/_Yume? Was it about the burning?_/ Haru was surprised at the fact but didn't show it with the pain racking her.

/Hai. I saw tou-san get killed. And kaa-san dying. The city…/ Tears escaped and she couldn't think anymore. She opened her mouth to cry out, but no sound came. It was a silent cry. Seki put his head on her shoulder. /I…Hate…/ The sounds of terror and sadness came into Seki's head. /Him./ The next thing she did was unexpected.

* * *

6 AM in the Morning

Sasuke glanced into Haru's room and noticed her bed empty again.

/Is she training again? She came back so late last night./ He sighed as he headed toward the training area.

/I don't know what, but that dream was disturbing yesterday./ The Uchiha wandered into his thoughts with his hands in his pockets. /It wasn't what happened so long ago. It was someone else's memories. Burning, someone's tou-san and kaa-san…/ He halted in his path /Haru. It was her's./ His pace quickened as her searched for her. /Haru. How was her memory in my head? It has to be a coincidence. There's no way it was her's. Even if it was, how could it be?/

"Sasuke-kun!" A fangirl. He slightly tilted his head and saw it was his teammate.

"What?" He asked in his cold tone.

"I was wondering what you were doing so early in the morning."

"I'm going to train." He resumed walking.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said in a whiny voice. She raced after him and caught him by the shoulder. "Um…will you go out with me?" He turned around and said one word.

"No." The cool-headed raven spun around and continued his hasty pace towards the training grounds. /I just wasted ten minutes. Crap./ But despite his rate, the reluctant fangirl followed, for five more minutes saying: "Why not?" He was going to lose his temper any moment and slowed down. He faced her.

"Why do you spend your time flirting when you should be training?" Without a look, he recommenced his walking, almost a run, to the grounds. /Am I serious to myself? Haru.

Damn it./

* * *

When he got there, it was already 6:30 AM, and he heard crying. 

"Haru? Haru!"

/_Up here._/ Sasuke heard his voice. /_Do you have ANY idea how to stop her from crying?!?! She's been crying for the past half-hour._/ The raven-haired Uchiha leapt and landed next to Haru. One thing stunned him.

* * *

She was crying ALOUD. In a voice. 

"Haru…?" This was unexpected. The response was still crying. He was REALLY creeped out… "Uh…Haru…You do know that Seki just told me that you've been crying for the past 30 minutes…" He still got no response. Haru suddenly felt arms circle around her and hugged Sasuke back, still crying. Haru felt so weak, pitiful, pathetic. Like all she could do was just cry. Sasuke laid his head on her, feeling her cold body trembling against him. "It's ok…I saw that dream too." It didn't help much. "With the burning buildings, and your parents, right?" He squeezed her harder. "You know how I feel too." With that, he stayed until she stopped crying and they both went home. It was now just about time for Kakashi's meet.

For the day, they were doing simple missions, and the next day…

"NO WAY!!" Naruto was complaining to the Hokage.

* * *

Tsuduku! 

Ok…Sorry if that was short…… I can't really think of a way…or what to write…I'M SORRY!!! I know it's too short...T.T But PLEASE still R&R!!!


End file.
